


Сторона, которую мы выбираем

by fandom Dumbledore x Harry 2020 (teamharrydore), leqslant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Harry Potter is Lord Voldemort's Son, Harry Potter is a psychopath at the end, NaNoWriMo, Nature Versus Nurture, Non-Linear Narrative, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/fandom%20Dumbledore%20x%20Harry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/pseuds/leqslant
Summary: «Мир не разделён на хороших и плохих, в каждом есть и тёмная, и светлая сторона, главное в том, какую ты выбрал — это определяет всё».Сириус БлэкДамблдор хочет как лучше, а получается как всегда.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Voldemort, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Сторона, которую мы выбираем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the part we choose to act on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653399) by [Sanna_Black_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/pseuds/Sanna_Black_Slytherin). 



> Цитаты из «Гарри Поттера» приведены в переводе «РОСМЭН».

— Это… это правда? — запинаясь, спросила профессор Макгонагалл. — После всего, что он сделал… После того, как он убил стольких из нас… он не смог убить маленького мальчика? Просто поразительно… Если вспомнить, сколько раз его пытались остановить… Какие меры для этого предпринимались… Но каким чудом Гарри удалось выжить?

— Мы можем лишь предполагать, — ответил Дамблдор. — Возможно, мы так никогда и не узнаем правды. Вы помните, о чём мы говорили пару недель назад?

Профессор Макгонагалл кивнула, начиная догадываться.

— Ох! Вы имеете в виду, что Сами-Знаете-Кто...

— Волдеморт, — настойчиво прервал её Дамблдор. Она подавила вздох.

— ...Волдеморт, — подчеркнула она, — не смог убить Гарри поэтому? _Поэтому?_

Дамблдор неопределённо кивнул, и Макгонагалл, подавив очередной вздох, прикрыла глаза. Тем временем Дамблдор достал из кармана золотые часы и начал пристально их разглядывать. Это были очень странные часы. У них было двенадцать стрелок, но не было цифр — вместо цифр там были маленькие планеты, при этом они не стояли на месте, а безостановочно вращались по кругу. Однако Дамблдор прекрасно понимал, что именно показывают часы, потому что он засунул их обратно в карман и произнёс:

— Хагрид задерживается. Кстати, я полагаю, именно он сказал вам, что я буду здесь?

— Да, — подтвердила профессор Макгонагалл. — Но, я полагаю, вы не скажете мне, почему вы оказались именно здесь?

— Я здесь, чтобы отдать Гарри его тёте и дяде. Они — единственные родственники, которые у него остались.

— Неужели вы… Неужели вы имеете в виду тех, кто живёт здесь?! — вскрикнула профессор Макгонагалл, вскакивая на ноги и тыча пальцем в сторону дома номер четыре. — Дамблдор, вы этого не сделаете. Я наблюдала за ними целый день. Вы не найдёте другой парочки, которая была бы...

Её прервали приглушённые раскаты грома. Их звук становился всё громче. Дамблдор и Макгонагалл стали вглядываться в тёмную улицу в поисках приближающегося света фар. А когда они наконец догадались поднять головы, сверху послышался рёв, и с неба свалился огромный мотоцикл. Он приземлился на Тисовой улице прямо перед ними.

На мотоцикле ехали двое. Младший, с чёрными спутанными волосами, держал в руках свёрток из одеял. Серебристые пронзительные глаза его, казалось, светились, отражая лунный свет.

Тот, кто сидел сзади него, был огромен — почти вдвое выше обычного человека и по меньшей мере в пять раз шире. Спутанная борода и заросли чёрных волос практически полностью скрывали его лицо. Ладони великана были размером с крышки от мусорных баков, а обутые в кожаные сапоги ступни — величиной с маленьких дельфинов.

Его спутник соскочил с мотоцикла, свёрток из одеял слегка дёрнулся и затих. Молодой человек обозрел окрестности.

— Доставка, профессор! — воскликнул он. — Вы не представляете, как я рад вас видеть!

— Взаимно, Сириус, мой мальчик, — ответил Дамблдор, сверкая глазами. — Но я должен уточнить, а что ты здесь делаешь? Разве ты не празднуешь?

Сириус нахмурился.

— Не вижу особых поводов для радости.

Профессор Макгонагалл похлопала его по плечу.

— Я понимаю, что смерть Джеймса и Лили — тяжёлое дело, но...

— Дело не в них, — перебил Сириус. — То есть вы не слышали плохие новости, да? Неудивительно, что вы думали отдать Гарри этим магглам, — он яростно выплюнул последнее слово.

— Ты это об чём, Сириус? — спросил Хагрид.

— Я о том, что Волдеморт не настолько мёртв, как мы думали.

Наступила тишина. Остальные обдумывали сказанное. По крайней мере, пытались.

— Но ты неправ, — покачала головой Макгонагалл. — Должно быть, ты ослышался.

— Если бы, — мрачно сказал Сириус. — Но они обыскали руины с полдюжины раз и так, и эдак. Ничего не нашли. Ни тела, ни палочки, ничего.

Профессор Макгонагалл закрыла лицо ладонями, наконец-то осознав правду.

— Пресвятая Моргана, он не исчез. Ох, Мерлин...

— Профессор, я совершенно уверен, что Мерлин давно исчез, — заметил Сириус. — Много лет как. Но я вас вполне понимаю. Проблема в том, что Гарри не будет в безопасности с _ними_ , — он качнул головой в сторону дома номер четыре по Прайвет-драйв.

Дамблдор вздохнул.

— И что нам с ним делать? Взять к себе? И кто из нас на такое готов?

Три тяжёлых взгляда были ему ответом, и Дамблдор спешно возразил:

— В самом деле, что за предположения! Я и за собой-то не всегда могу приглядеть, не то что за ребёнком!

— Профессор Дамблдор, вы хороший человек, — завёл Хагрид. — Вы хороший человек, реально хороший, самое то для него.

— Альбус, ну правда, — развеселился Сириус. — Вы заботитесь о тысячах детей каждый день. Ещё один ребёнок погоды не сделает...

— Я не забочусь о них! — сказал Дамблдор. — Я всего лишь их директор.

— Ой, ну перестаньте трусить, а?

— Альбус, — добавила Минерва. — Если кто-то и может позаботиться о Гарри, так это вы.

Дамблдор вздохнул. Кажется, он проигрывал. И не то чтобы он не хотел воспитывать Гарри, он просто не был уверен, что сможет уберечь Гарри от пути, который выбрал его отец.

Дамблдор подавил вздох.

— Отлично. Я позабочусь о нём.

Сириус улыбнулся и протянул ему свёрток с Гарри.

— Не волнуйтесь, мы будем вам помогать, — и он улыбнулся. — Иногда.  
__________________________

— Поттер, Гарри! — отчётливо произнесла профессор Макгонагалл.

Внезапно на Большой зал упала тишина, и шепотки стихли. Все глаза были прикованы к толпе первокурсников, и не привыкни Гарри к вниманию раньше, ему было бы неуютно. Однако он рос в волшебном мире, где Мальчика-Который-Выжил и приёмного сына Альбуса Дамблдора носили на руках, а потому привык ко всеобщему вниманию. Он уверенно шагнул вперёд, и зал зашептался.

— Она сказала Поттер?

— Тот самый Гарри Поттер? Мальчик-Который-Выжил?

— Сын Дамблдора?

— Вот этот, черноволосый, да?

А дальше Гарри не слышал, потому что Шляпа упала ему на голову, и он с трудом различал её край.

— Хмммм, — произнёс голос внутри головы Гарри, — и что же у нас здесь такое? Явное стремление к знаниям, но не ради самих знаний. Любопытство к окружающему миру, и всё же ты не из тех, кто сначала делает, потом думает. И ты совершенно точно не для Хаффлпаффа — тяжёлая работа не для тебя, да? И верность тоже? Нет, не Хаффлпафф... но посмотрите-ка сюда! Хитрость, достойная самого Салазара! Что же, у нас не остаётся выбора, правда? Итак, СЛИЗЕРИН! — закричала Шляпа.

Гарри, усмехнувшись про себя, снял шляпу и передал её ошарашенной Макгонагалл, затем направился к слизеринскому столу, где его уже ждал Драко Малфой, знакомый ему через профессора Снейпа. Гарри уселся, и они с Драко ухмыльнулись друг другу.  
__________________________

— Я... я чувствую, как сила поднимается внутри меня. — Гарри нарушил тишину тихо, почти шёпотом. — Я чувствую, как темнота захватывает меня, зовёт меня. И я... я ничего не могу с этим сделать. Ничего не могу сделать! — закончил он подавленно.

Дамблдор успокаивающе положил ему руку на плечо. Неясно отчего, но это не принесло Гарри обычного утешения. Он с трудом удержался, чтобы не сбросить её.

— Прости, Гарри, но я не в состоянии помочь тебе. Поверь мне, ты просто должен держаться, — Дамблдор посмотрел на него сверху вниз глазами, полными сожаления. Гарри охватила ярость: разве Дамблдор способен понять, каково ему? Совсем нет. И однако, он позволяет себе утверждать, что понимает его боль. Да он никогда её и не испытывал! Его отец никогда не знал, что значит чувствовать _опьяняющую_ власть тьмы, её силу, свободу, которую она дарует. Гарри знал, что всё так близко — только руку протяни, только захоти воспользоваться. Он ощутил темноту в своём сердце и отчаянно к ней устремился.

Тьма завладела им. Вопрос был в следующем: хотел ли Гарри завладеть тьмой?  
__________________________

Наступила тишина. Гарри наблюдал за собеседником отстранённым, холодным взором, похожим на тот, каким хищник наблюдает за своей жертвой. Затем он тихо сказал:

— Я могу убить тебя сейчас. Прямо сейчас, знаешь? Имею полное право, — прорычал он. — Как ты мог врать мне, предавать меня все эти годы? Почти четырнадцать лет, — продолжил Гарри мягко, перейдя с обвиняющего крика на мягкий, почти жалобный шёпот, — почему ты мне не сказал? У тебя было невероятно много возможностей, почему?

Дамблдор прищурился. Из его глаз исчезла всегдашняя весёлая искорка.

— Мне очень жаль, Гарри, действительно очень жаль, — пробормотал он. — Я думал, что таким образом защищаю тебя от твоего отца...

— Как? Скрывая от меня правду?

Неуверенность Дамблдора не ускользнула от Гарри, и он наслаждался ею. Дамблдор молча кивнул.

— Итак, очевидно, ты меня совершенно не знаешь, — жёстко сказал Гарри. Его гнев наконец поутих, и он одним движением оказался у двери.

— Гарри, — услышал он, когда уже почти покинул комнату. — Гарри, пожалуйста...

Гарри резко обернулся и пригвоздил директора холодным взглядом.

— Даже не начинай, Дамблдор. Даже не смей. Не имеешь права.

И с этими словами он захлопнул дверь, оставив за собой онемевшего Дамблдора.  
__________________________

— Я требую разрешения на книги по Тёмным искусствам в Запретной секции, — заявил Гарри, войдя в директорский кабинет и немедленно сгорбившись на одном из диванов.

Дамблдор оторвался от газеты, которую читал.

— Ты хочешь разрешения на что? — спросил он безжизненным голосом.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Я не прошу тебя снять с меня ответственность, я всего лишь прошу подписать бумажку для мадам Пинс.

Дамблдор наблюдал за ним подозрительно.

— Я не позволю, Гарри. Я не хочу, чтобы тобой овладела тьма, которую приносят с собой Тёмные искусства...

— У меня сильная воля, — перебил Гарри. — Я вполне способен противиться искушениям. И не думай, что я не могу подделать твою подпись. — Гарри слегка усмехнулся. Усмешка эта напомнила Дамблдору ещё одного слизеринского студента, много-много лет назад. Воспоминание обжигало. — Я просто думал предложить тебе возможность поступить правильно и дать мне доступ к тем книгам, но, увы... — и он изогнул бровь.

— Гарри, но ты же не ждёшь от меня, что я позволю тебе изучать Тёмные искусства!

— Взгляни на ситуацию так: я буду изучать в любом случае, ты мне не помеха. Я не могу их не изучать, они... они манят меня, если угодно. Довольно тревожное ощущение. Если ты не позволишь мне изучать их здесь — ну, нехорошо, потому что я пойду на Ноктюрн-аллею, может, куплю пару-тройку не совсем легальных книжек, буду читать их втихаря. И ты никогда не узнаешь, какие знания я получил. Но если ты позволишь мне учиться здесь, в Хогвартсе, по крайней мере ты узнаешь, чему я учусь, и если что, сможешь вмешаться, — Гарри усмехнулся, потому что Дамблдор выглядел задумчивым. — Всё ещё думаешь, что это плохая идея?

Через пять минут Гарри радостно выбежал из кабинета с подписанным разрешением в руке и ухмылкой на лице.  
__________________________

Пришло время для очередного собрания Ордена Феникса. Орденцы собрались за кухонным столом дома номер двенадцать на площади Гриммо. Кто-то устал, кто-то был взволнован, кто-то — всё вместе, а кто-то просто спал. На самом деле, было три часа утра, и для столь неожиданного времени в штаб-квартире находилось слишком много народу. Но на всё есть свои объяснения, и этот случай не стал исключением.

Прошлым вечером на Косой аллее было совершено нападение.

Оно оказалось первым громким появлением Пожирателей смерти за последние четыре года. Покупатели на Косой аллее впали в полнейшую панику. Многие оказались в неудачном месте в неудачное время и попали под случайное убивающее проклятие, многие пропали без вести. Паника переросла в смятение и беспорядки по всей стране. Ровно то, чего Волдеморт и добивался.

Альбус Дамблдор вошёл в комнату. Он выглядел измождённым, его обычно сверкающий взгляд погас, выражая одну лишь бесконечную усталость. Дамблдор присел за стол и собрался с мыслями, чтобы начать.

— Друзья, — сказал он. — Мне жаль, что вы были вынуждены покинуть свои уютные постели, но дело не терпит отлагательств. Как большинство из вас уже знает, сегодня вечером Пожиратели смерти атаковали Косую аллею. Это было внезапное нападение, спланированное лично Волдемортом, и мы не имели возможности ни узнать о нём заранее, ни должным образом подготовиться. С учётом вышесказанного, я должен заявить, что мы проделали прекрасную работу, защищая аллею от Волдеморта и Пожирателей.

— Одним из тех, — продолжил Дамблдор, — кто внёс значительный вклад, был мой сын, Гарри. В битве он показал высочайший уровень, гораздо больше, чем положено ему по возрасту. Я давно рассматривал вопрос о его вступлении в Орден, но сегодняшним вечером окнончательно получил ответ. Друзья, позвольте представить вам нового члена Ордена Феникса, Гарри Поттера!

Гарри выступил из теней позади Дамблдора и занял место по правую руку от него. Он внимательно рассматривал орденцев: некоторые нерешительно хлопали, некоторые шептались с соседями, но большинство бросало на него недоверчивые взгляды. Некоторые даже пошли на открытый протест.

— Дамблдор, ты несерьёзно! — самым громким, конечно, оказался Аластор Моуди. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мальчик заигрывает с Тёмными искусствами и уже наверняка кое на что способен! Очень опасно принимать его на такую важную позицию!

Гарри презрительно посмотрел на бывшего аврора.

— А как мой выбор магии влияет на всё перечисленное? Я могу использовать хоть эльфийскую магию, если вам так важно.

— Тёмные искусства плохие, Поттер, — возразил Моуди.

— Удивительный аргумент, особенно в ваших устах, — ответил Гарри. — Важно не то, какую магию используешь, а то, как её применяешь. Тёмный далеко не всегда значит злой, Моуди. И вам не кажется, что называть всех изучающих Тёмную магию плохими — немножко лицемерно? Если я не ошибаюсь — а ошибаюсь я редко — вы сами изучали их лет тридцать назад. Что-нибудь в духе "познай врага своего", да?

— Не смей говорить о вещах, в которых не разбираешься, мальчик, — выплюнул Моуди. — Я изучал теорию, потому что мне пришлось. Ты делаешь это по собственной воле.

— Потому что мне нравится, потому что это моё хобби. У вас же есть хобби — ловить тёмных волшебников и пугать их до усрачки, или там вскрывать кроликов вилами, или что вы делаете в свободное время.

Кто-то хихикнул.

— Я не лезу в ваши дела, а вы, будьте добры, не лезьте в мои. А если нет, у меня под рукой есть парочка заклятий, которые мне не терпится на ком-нибудь испытать.

Угроза повисла в воздухе, и Гарри наслаждался тревогой в глазах Моуди. По счастью, прежде чем спор вылился в полномасштабную дуэль между членами Ордена, вмешался Дамблдор.

— На этом хватит. Мы здесь не для того, чтобы смотреть на ваши драки. Если хотите устроить поединок, устраивайте в свободное время. А прямо сейчас у нас есть гораздо более важные дела.  
__________________________

Дафна озадаченно на него посмотрела.

— Объясни, пожалуйста, снова, зачем тебе новое имя?

Другие слизеринцы были обескуражены не меньше. Отвечающий вздохнул.

— Потому что Гарри — такое скучное, приземлённое, стандартное имя. Такое детское имя. Отличное имя для восьмилетнего ребёнка, но мне-то шестнадцать, пресвятой Салазар! Мне нужно имя необычное, звучное, имя, которое внушает страх...

Он внезапно замолчал и щёлкнул пальцами.

— Есть! — И продолжил шёпотом: — Друзья мои, с сегодняшнего дня вы будете называть меня Вейсон. Лорд Вейсон.

— Зачем? — спросил Драко. — То есть, Гарри...

— Вейсон, — поправил Вейсон.

— Глупости! Зачем менять собственное имя?

— Семейные традиции, все дела, — Вейсон уклончиво улыбнулся, словно то была шутка, непонятная никому из присутствующих.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что твой отец не всегда был Джеймсом Поттером?

— Можно сказать и так, — двусмысленно усмехнулся Вейсон. — Но не совсем как вы думаете.

Они больше никогда не поднимали эту тему.  
__________________________

На Хогвартс напали. Это было понятно. Что было, однако, совершенно непонятно — какая сторона побеждала. На стороне Света сражалось больше солдат, Тёмные же использовали куда более продвинутые заклинания и не боялись замараться в грязи. Сначала казалось, что тёмная сторона проигрывает, но сейчас удача повернулась к ним лицом.

Дамблдор наблюдал за битвой, стоя у большого окна на втором этаже, позади часов. Он вздрогнул, когда очередного члена Ордена, Гестию Джонс, жестоко убил Пожиратель смерти, которого Дамблдор смутно узнал: Август Руквуд.

В нескольких футах от директора Люциус Малфой сражался с Минервой Макгонагалл. Профессор Макгонагалл, с грустью отметил Дамблдор, безусловно проигрывала. Хоть она и неплохо дралась на дуэлях, но сравниться с соперником не могла никак. В грудь Минерве ударил тёмно-красный луч, а затем ярко-зелёный, и Дамблдор отвернулся. Когда он снова посмотрел туда, Минерва лежала на полу бездыханная, а Пожиратель смерти уже исчез.

Услышав звук шагов, Дамблдор дёрнулся, но не обернулся. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел человека, что приближался к нему справа. Холодный голос Гарри Поттера нарушил тишину. 

— Ты посылал за мной, отец?

— Да, — ответил Дамблдор, всё ещё не отрывая глаз от битвы. — Да, посылал.

— И?

Дамблдор невольно усмехнулся. Приёмный сын был нетерпелив, как обычно. Ещё один повод считать его настолько очаровательным.

— Вот и всё, — Дамблдор наконец-то оторвался от резни внизу. — Ты и я, мы оба всё понимаем. Я не уверен, что переживу встречу с Волдемортом.

— С лордом Волдемортом, — раздражённо перебил Гарри, словно они говорили об этом в миллионный раз.

— С лордом Волдемортом, — согласился Дамблдор. — Но неважно. Я позвал тебя, чтобы сказать тебе, что я люблю тебя, что бы ни происходило. Я говорю это сейчас, потому что велика вероятность, что мы видимся в последний раз. Я очень горжусь тобой, Гарри, так сильно тобой горжусь.

Гарри помолчал.

— Ты прав, — сказал он наконец.

Дамблдор взглянул на него, смущённый и удивлённый.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Гарри?

Гарри неожиданно усмехнулся и шагнул ближе.

— Мы несомненно видимся в последний раз, — и движением столь быстрым, что за ним не уследил бы человеческий глаз, Гарри вытащил один из своих отравленных кинжалов и вонзил его в грудь приёмного отца. — Прощай, отец.

Последнюю фразу Вейсон выплюнул так, будто она сама была отравлена.

— И для справки: лорд Вейсон. Гарри Поттера давно нет. Ты убил его.

В гаснущих глазах Дамблдора отражались ужас и потрясение от измены. По коридору разносился злодейский смех Вейсона.  
__________________________

Битва прекратилась, когда обе стороны заметили Гарри Поттера, который вышел из замка и направился к лорду Волдеморту. Наступил решающий момент, тот, что определил бы ход битвы, а вместе с ним и судьбу волшебного мира, и его нового повелителя.

Вообразите, как все оторопели, когда Гарри Поттер, Избранный герой Света, встал перед Волдемортом и равнодушно сказал:

— Всё кончено, отец. Дамблдор мёртв.

На поле битвы обрушилась тишина. Все были слишком ошарашены, чтобы двигаться, говорить или даже дышать. Тем временем, Волдеморт ответил:

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо. Всё идёт по нашему плану. Лорд Вейсон, вы будете щедро вознаграждены за ваши дела. — И он повернулся к светлой стороне. — Вы сами видите, что сопротивление бесполезно. Сдавайтесь, и мы сохраним вам жизнь.

Мысли Гермионы замерли, и только одна пробилась к сознанию: Волдеморт пересмотрел ТВ.

— На сей раз Дамблдор не спасёт вас, а лорду Вейсону просто неинтересно. У вас нет выбора. Сдавайтесь. И с этого момента я объявляю себя...

И тут Вейсон устал от длинной речи и решил остановить оратора. Навсегда. Лорд Волдеморт упал замертво, из его спины торчал нож. Стоя над ним, Вейсон злодейски ухмылялся.

— Настоящим я, Тёмный лорд Вейсон, объявляю себя императором основанного мной Магического Королевства. Пожиратели смерти, арестуйте этих предателей, — добавил он, указывая на членов Ордена Феникса.  
__________________________

— Тишина! — вскричал Тёмный Лорд, утомившись от шума в комнате. Все голоса присутствующих немедленно смолкли, и каждый посмотрело на Тёмного Лорда. Здесь собрались все представители разумных магических существ. Тёмный Лорд связался со всеми волшебными расами и сообщил, что в ближайшие дни хочет провести встречу.

И они встретились. Руководители пятидесяти волшебных рас сидели за круглым столом, весьма похожим на стол короля Артура, и пытались прийти к мирным соглашениям. Именно пытались: в переговорной царил хаос. Все орали друг на друга, высказывали мнения, и Вейсон почувствовал, как подступает головная боль. Он сделал единственное, до чего смог додуматься: наложил на всех отличное заглушающее заклятие.

Теперь внимание присутствующих было обращено на него. Вейсон мысленно сосчитал до пяти, затем начал.

— Спасибо, что вы пришли. Я понимаю, что некоторые из вас, возможно, выдали мне крайне большой кредит доверия, но я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы оправдать ваши ожидания. Прежде чем мы начнём, однако, я бы хотел прояснить несколько моментов. То, что здесь сейчас происходило, — весь кавардак, — совершенно неприемлемо. Вы должны быть выше мелких разборок. Следующий, кто повысит голос в этой комнате, будет выставлен отсюда навсегда. Я понятно выражаюсь?

Сидящие за столом закивали.

— Прекрасно, тогда давайте начнём. Я собрал вас, чтобы исправить то, что натворили мои предшественники. Десятилетиями, даже веками, волшебники преследовали ваших людей, — Вейсон посмотрел на Курта, вожака оборотней, — или использовали их как рабов, — он посмотрел на представительницу эльфов, Силлию. Та слегка поёрзала. — И я не понимаю, почему. Разве вы чем-то отличаетесь от нас? Не отвечайте, я задал риторический вопрос, — он поднял руку, чтобы остановить представителя вампиров, открывшего рот для ответа. — Вы обладаете силами, которые я даже не в силах постичь. Но я верю, что если мы объединимся, мы справимся с этим. Я буду пытаться сделать всё, что смогу, но мне необходимо ваше содействие. Я не справлюсь в одиночку. И вот зачем я вас здесь собрал.

— Это, — Вейсон широким жестом обвёл переговорную, — отныне станет Королевской комнатой. Мы и есть Королевство, мы будем решать, какие законы нам нужны. У нас достаточно сил, чтобы изменить всё, что мы захотим. Отныне у нас объявляется демократия — конечно, со мной во главе, — обтекаемо сформулировал он.

— А теперь я хочу внести взаимовыгодное предложение. Мы объединим все магические расы в одно Королевство. Таким образом, очевидно, сильно упрощается бюрократия. У вас сохранится власть над своим народом, конечно же, я собираюсь править чисто символически. — Внутренний голос Вейсона хохотнул. — У нас появится Королевское здание, где разместится вся бюрократия и большинство министерств. Буду краток: оно станет официальным центром Королевства. У каждой расы будет своё министерство, и кроме того, появится несколько межрасовых, например, министерство торговли или министерство туризма. Наш внутренний рынок, безусловно, значительно выиграет, поскольку каждый сможет покупать у каждого, без каких бы то ни было глупых декретов. Мы несомненно преуспеем.

— Дальше, — продолжил Вейсон, — остро стоит вопрос безопасности. Я планирую создать так называемое министерство безопасности и защиты. Далее, я собираюсь заменить авроров на организацию, называемую _Fiducia_ — высококвалифицированных специалистов, которые защитят наших граждан. Среди них я собираюсь выделить Элиту, состоящую из десяти самых талантливых _Fiducia_ , по одному представителю каждой расы. Рядовые _Fiducia_ будут докладывать Элите, а те — непосредственно мне.

— Таков мой план по построению лучшего, более безопасного и более монолитного общества, — заключил Вейсон. — Вы на моей стороне?

Послышались одобрительные возгласы.

— Отлично, тогда распишитесь вот здесь, пустая формальность, право слово.

Все руководители магических рас простодушно подписывали договор, даже не удосужившись его прочитать, и Вейсон улыбался всё шире и шире. Если бы только они знали, что именно отдают ему по условиям договора! Хотя, с другой стороны, кто вообще читает мелкий шрифт?  
__________________________

Членов Ордена Феникса в приёмную привели поодиночке. Вейсон не удостоил толпу орденцев даже взглядом и вместо этого рассматривал в окно прекрасный зелёный лес, простирающийся за горизонт. Тишину в комнате можно было резать ломтями. Наконец, когда все орденцы — обезоруженные и связанные — уже стояли на коленях перед внушительным серебряным креслом, которое использовалось как трон, Вейсон обратился к ним. Для него орденцы были жалкими отпрысками магического мира, существами, которых он считал куда более недостойными, чем самого себя.

Он хищно улыбнулся.

— Вы все прекрасно знаете, почему вы здесь. Вы были пойманы во время подготовки восстания против моего Королевства, а потому обвинены в измене. Вас казнят завтра на рассвете в Королевском здании. — И спросил с вызовом: — Хотите ли вы что-нибудь добавить?

— Волшебный мир не потерпит этого! — воскликнула юная ведьма, яростно сверкая карими глазами. Вейсон рассмеялся.

— Ещё как потерпит, предательница Грейнджер. Хочешь узнать, почему? — Не дожидаясь ответа, он весело продолжил: — Потому что я добился того, что не сделал ни один другой маг за тысячу лет. Я объединил магические расы в единое целое, создал мир, не похожий ни на какой другой. И в моём мире мне не нужна война. Больше не будет войны между волшебниками и оборотнями, ибо в моём мире все равны. Больше магглы не станут совать грязные носы в наши дела, ибо мы стали независимы от них. Больше не важна чистота крови, ибо магглорождённые равны чистокровным. Магическое Королевство будет дальше расти и не уменьшится никогда. Магглорождённые станут приходить к нам, но ни одно существо, будь то вампир, волшебник или эльф, никогда, никогда не вернётся к магглам.

— Для моих подданных, — продолжал Вейсон, — я милостивый Тёмный Лорд, который дал им всё, о чём только можно мечтать. А вы, — он указал на Грейнджер, — вы кучка жалких проходимцев, которые хотят разрушить мир, и во имя кого? Во имя Альбуса Дамблдора, наивного глупца! И на чьей стороне будут мои подданные, как ты считаешь?

Вейсон торжествующе посмотрел на неё.

— Завтра они будут кричать от радости, когда мы вас сожжём. Иронично, не находишь? Люди, которых вы клялись защищать всеми силами, очень хотят увидеть вас мёртвыми. — И он заключил, злодейски смеясь: — Они будут весьма рады, что вы, отбросы нашего уважаемого общества, сгорели дотла.

Затем Вейсон обратился к Невиллу Лонгботтому, который стоял в задних рядах, опустив глаза.

— Предатель Лонгботтом! — прогремел по комнате голос Вейсона. Орденцы сочувственно посмотрели на Невилла. Тот поднял взгляд.

— Да, мой Лорд?

Вейсон усмехнулся.

— Твоя информация о незаконной повстанческой группе оказалась весьма полезной.

Почти все, находящиеся в комнате, дружно ахнули. Никто не ожидал, что Невилл, неуклюжий, нелепый, но добрейший и отзывчивый Невилл, окажется предателем.

— Но, разумеется, ты понимаешь, что я не могу сделать для тебя исключение. Сохранив тебе жизнь, я поощряю этим предательство. Впрочем, не волнуйся, ты умрёшь с чувством выполненного долга, — улыбнулся Вейсон, словно кукловод, отбрасывающий очередную бесполезную куклу. Собственно, именно так он и делал.

Невилл застонал, отчасти от взглядов товарищей по оружию, отчасти от горькой участи, которую ему предстояло с ними разделить. Он надеялся на помилование, а может быть, даже на награду.

Но, как он быстро понял, надеялся он зря.

Пленников увели в камеры на последний в их жизни ужин, и по приёмной раскатился злодейский хохот Вейсона.  
__________________________

Самопровозглашённый Император Вейсон стоял на утёсе где-то на берегу Тихого океана и держал в руке два небольших камня. Он посмотрел на них, размахнулся и закинул их далеко-далеко в море.

Недалеко, под сенью деревьев, стояла светловолосая женщина с глазами цвета тёмной лазури.

— Вейсон, — сказала она, подойдя ближе, — зачем ты выбросил их? Они?..

Ей не хватило духа закончить фразу.

— Мои хоркруксы, — холодно отрезал Вейсон. — Если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь...

— Я понимаю. Я никому не скажу, — пообещала она. — Но почему камни? В смысле, ты мог использовать что угодно!

— Люди привязываются к вещам, и потому люди уязвимы, — ответил он. — Я заметил это, когда помогал Дамблдору уничтожить хоркруксы моего отца. Он не расставался с дорогими сердцу предметами, отчего и стал уязвимым. Если я чему-то научился от отца, так это не привязываться к вещам. Будешь предсказуем — тебя убьют. Я не стану повторять его ошибок.

Вейсон уставился в океан.

— Их теперь не найти, потому что я наложу на нас обоих Обливиэйт, чтобы никто в дальнейшем не смог узнать место. Никому не придёт в голову, что я спрятал хоркруксы в океане, а если и придёт, они слишком малы, неотличимы от других камней и защищены всеми возможными чарами, включая Антипризывные. Камни столь глубоко в океане, что никакая магия не позволит их найти. Даже Гермиона, со всеми своими познаниями, не смогла бы — если бы, конечно, была жива. Слышала о бритве Оккама? Такое простое решение — и такое непреодолимое для желающих меня убить. Таким образом, я воистину бессмертен. Воистину неубиваем, — и он холодно усмехнулся, — и воистину неостановим.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Fiducia_ (лат.) — уверенность, вера.
> 
> Для создания хоркруксов Вейсон использовал смерти Дамблдора и Волдеморта.


End file.
